Cornelius Johnson
Cornelius Johnson is a student at Bullworth Academy and is a member of the Nerd clique. His name was incorrectly displayed as Cornelius Thomas on the Bully Soundboard. He was voiced by Chaz Stevens. Character Description A skinny black nerd, who wears glasses and the same green Astronomy sweat vest as the rest of the nerds do. He wears a watch and brown school slacks which are usually pulled up too high. His hair is black and shaved on back and sides. Characteristics Cornelius has a strong grudge against the Bullies, and can be heard in dialouge saying that Russell Northrop pushed him in a puddle and Ethan Robinson gave him a wedgie. He also states that the library is peaceful, due to no Bullies being there. Cornelius is a member of the drama club and supposedly played an "amazing" Juliet in a school production of Romeo and Juliet. Cornelius has a 4.0 grade point average but, according to a PA announcement by Ms. Danvers, his physical aptitute test had the worst score in the history of Bullworth Academy. Cornelius is bisexual and can be kissed by Jimmy. Role in story During the mission Wrong Part of Town, the Greasers go looking for Algie and Chad, both of whom were being used by Lola (Algie for his smarts, Chad for his cash), Earnest tells Jimmy that Cornelius might know where he is. Jimmy finds him outside of the Boys' Dorm, being hassled by the Greasers (and egged on by Gary). Cornelius lies about Algie's location, and most of the Greasers take off, though leaving Norton and Vance to deal with Cornelius. After Jimmy defeats them, Cornelius tells him that Algie's in New Coventry. After saving Algie, Cornelius and Earnest thank Jimmy for his help. Cornelius is also one of the Nerds Jimmy goes to see in the mission The Big Game. He's the one who repograms the scoreboard to read 'Jocks play with their balls.' Quotes Wandering around campus *I wish I were in an ivory tower, with all the math books in the world! *I love the Library! It's so peaceful, and there are no bullies. *I love mathematics, it's the key to the universe! Conversing *You'll never guess what... Mandy looked in my direction this morning. *Russell said I look girly. *I've got gym this afternoon. I'm scared of Mr. Burton! *Of course I always get the highest grades at Bullworth. Saying goodbye *Jimmy, I'm just too scared to go on. I'm going to go hide for a while. Attacking *You've made me really ''cross now! *I shall have to resort to ''violence! *Now you've made me mad! Fighting *I'll show you that force equals mass times acceleration! *Take that! And that! Kicked in the groin *That is excruciatingly painful! Hit by thrown dead rat *Eww, I appear to have been struck by a specimen of Rattus rattus, otherwise known as the Black Rat! After making out *I never dreamed that you would kiss me like that. Others on Cornelius *Miss Danvers: Mr. Burton would like to make it known that Cornelius Johnson received the lowest score on his Physical Aptitude Test in the history of the entire Academy. Johnson, Cornelius Johnson, Cornelius